My Dying Breath
by Cami089
Summary: The Walking Dead Game- Characters last thoughts before death. Rated M for strong language and gore.
1. Officer

"I got another one for ya! This one's a bit less depressing and a bit more hilarious, if I say!" I said turning to face the man who sat in the backseat of my car. I saw his eyes grow wide before screaming "FUCKING DRIVE!" I turned around, only to late. We slammed into something and suddenly all I saw was red. And then slowly and surely everything faded to black. When I opened my eyes again I screamed. A decayed face was biting my leg. I quickly jerked my leg away and called to my prisoner. "WAKE UP! PLEASE I NEED HELP!" The man layed motionless in my backseat. Was he..._dead? This is just a dream. This isn't real! _I told myself. The creature then grabbed my leg and with a force yank pulled me out of my car. There were 5-10 more of them. I froze in horror as they stumbled towards me, rotting flesh and all. I grabbed my shotgun out of car before one of the creatures bit my arm, ripping my skin. I screamed in pain again, hoping someone, anyone, would save me. Blood oozed out of my arm and I looked up at the creature that bit me, my flesh in its teeth. It took the opportunity and sunk its teeth into my face. I howled in pain a pool of blood surrounding me. I began to drag myself away but only made it about 5 feet. I suddenly felt something burning in my head. I took a final gasp of air before passing out. Permanently.


	2. Shawn

The little boy I allowed to sit on the tractor was having a blast. And I was quite happy for him. Now that I thought about it, it'd be nice to have a child and start a family. "Shawn, what does this do!?" I heard Duck squeal, turning the keys. I yelped as the tractor crushed my leg and I fell to the ground. Not 10 seconds later, Lee came running out of the barn. not seconds later, I heard another scream. _Duck. _Lee stood between Duck and I looking at both of us. Oh god! What would Beth and Maggie do if I weren't there to protect them!? What about mom and dad?! "Lee help me!" I called. Too much my relief, Lee jogged towards me pulling on my arm. His eyes were filled with terror and he attempted to push the tractor. "KENNY! HELP LEE!" I begged, almost cried. Bu he ran. I couldn't believe it. "Just hold on!" Lee begged to me and suddenly I heard it. Everything seemed to slow down. I saw Duck and Clementine staring at me, terrified. Katjaa's mouth was wide open, and Kenny's face was drenched in one single emotion: Guilt. I remember the noise, even if I am dead. The splintering noise. I saw Lee back away, and then: BAM! Like a thousand steak knives into my back. And then in my throat. I gurgled on the blood in my outh before hearing 3 gunshots and my father run over to me. "It...it almost got me man...it...Lee tried to save me. Take care of Maggie and Beth..." My voice trailed off as one of my fathers tears landed on my cold, lifeless body.

**"I will."**


	3. Larry

Larry |WHOA! BIG GAP! That's because the Next BIG death isn't until Larry's. So, Mark's is next, but you don't see him again until he's a walker.|

I eyed everyone. I would prefer to sit by Lilly but instead one of those St. Johns...Danny or Andy? Sat In between us. Lee excused himself to use the restroom. Knowing him he's probably screw something up for the rest of Us. "thank you so much." Katjaa said, breaking the awkward silence that had built. Brenda smiled, a soft smile that melt my heart. Lilly and Kenny talked, and I looked down to see the small frame of Clementine next to me. "You hungry?" I said, to comfort her. She smiled and nodded. She and Lilly were the only other things I cared about in this world anymore. they were...all I had left. At last Brenda (and the rest of us) had gotten tired of waiting. We all dug into the meat, shoving everything into our mouths. The taste was delicious, but nothing like had ever tasted. Was it pork...? I noticed Clementine hadn't eaten anything yet/ "Eat up munchkin." I said with a smile. "I... Want to wait for Lee." She said softly. I shrugged. whatever the kid wanted. Finally she picked up her fork. Right as she did, Lee burst into the room. "CLEM! NO!"

She dropped her fork and the room went silent. "Lee! Sit your ass down! This woman has made you a meal!" I yelled at the man. "No! Mark is upstairs! LEGLESS!" He screamed, and I set down my fork. "Lee...your scaring the kids." Kenny said, not later did Katjaa yank the small boy's plate away. "Everything coulda turned out ok for you folks." One of the brothers said softly. We sat there, not exactly knowing what to do. "Danny's right. We gotta think about living! All those dead people do is, what!? Eat. Then they rot till they eat some more! We thought we could put that meat to better use. I gave my plate a hard shove, and looked away in disgust.

"He was gonna die anyway!" Brenda protested. Mark could've lived. Easily. But no. "Like ya'll." Andy or Danny then said. Suddenly, one of the brothers grabbed Clementine and put a gun to her head. Everyone was enraged by the act. I sure as hell was. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Lee yelled, trying to get to her. The other brother then put a gun to his throat. That's when we heard the noise. _Thump, Thump, thump thump! _then I saw him. Dragging himself, followed by a pool of blood. There was Mark. No legs. I could hardly believe it. "Clementine-" Then the brother knocked him out with his weapon.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I screamed pounding on the door. I'll admit it. I was actually a bit concerned about the kid and Katjaa...and what the hell they did to Mark. Poor man. "DAD! STOP IT!" My daughter yelled at me. But I couldn't. These fucking cannibals could've killed me. Or Lilly. Or Clementine. And that was too close for me. "SHUT UP!" Kenny yelled. "I'LL-I'LL BREAK THIS DAMN DOOR DOWN!" And that's when I felt it. the pain in my heart. The worst its ever felt. "Dad!" I heard Lilly yell, before hitting the floor of the meat locker. Except this time:

There were no pills to save me.


	4. Mark

Mark. |Serious warning here. This is going to be gruesome.|

"But God damn it hurts." I said, actually trying my best not to cry. "oh my goodness! Sweetheart what happened?!" Brenda yelled running out of the house. I could feel the blood dripping on my fingers, and heard Kenny's familiar gruff, voice. "Hey ya'll."

Gasps filled the air when the saw me. I distinctly heard Lilly's voice. "Oh my God! are you gonna be ok?!" She yelled. I offered a weak smile towards her before saying, "Yea...I just...need to pull it out." I said, wrapping my hands around the arrow. "Come on Honey. Brenda's got you." Katjaa walked inside with us. "Katjaa sweetheart, we got it from here. Why don'tcha o check on our cow, May belle." Katjaa smiled, before offering a sad look. "Don't worry Mark. You'll get well soon." She said before disappearing.

That's when Brenda's face changed completely. "Brenda?" I asked wearily. "Shut up." She hissed, before yanking out the arrow in my back. She clamped a hand over my mouth before I could scream. Andy then walked in. "They left Momma." He said, his voice grim. He looked down at me, before throwing a very strong punch in my face, and I was quiet surprised it hurt so much. He glared and threw another punch, knocking me out.

By the time I woke up again, I was in a room, with red paint. When I finally got my vision back, I realized that was _defiantly _not paint, based on its odor. I went to sit up, only to find out I was strapped down to a table or something. That's when I saw Andy, preparing the horrifying dagger like weapon. He turned around and shook his head. "Sorry bout this." Before bringing the saw crashing down on my leg. I wanted to scream to bad, but someone pressed a cloth onto my face. I looked up, blood squirted everywhere as he sawed again, causing tears to run down my cheeks. Another saw, and I saw my own bone, screaming so hard my lungs were going to burst. Blood oozed all over Andy, and suddenly, with a disgusting rip off flesh, off came my leg.

He then began to aw my other leg. The pain was like nothing you have ever felt before. And I thought the fucking arrow hurt. y the time he finished, I had passed out, assuming due to blood loss. I opened y eyes. I was in a dark room. Completely alone. I heard commotion coming from down stairs. My glasses were lost somewhere, and my legs were on fire. I was dying. I had to figure a way out of there, until suddenly the whole room lit up, temporarily blinding myself. Footsteps echoed in the room outside of mine. The door slowly creaked open and I saw Lee. "What happened to you?" He asked, truly horrified. I could barley talk. "...brothers..." I choked out, my voice weak and strangled. "What happened to your legs, man?" I knew what had happened. It was quiet obvious. "...Don't...eat...dinner..." I said, before crashing my head on the bloody, hard ground. Lee ran off, and I couldn't stop thinking about Lilly. It was true. I...loved her, I guess. I lost contact with her, after she left the air force base. And when I saw her again, I swore I'd tell her how I felt.

Only I knew I'd never get that chance. But I had to see her. One last time before I died. And I defiantly didn't want to become one of those...creatures. I managed to drag myself out the door Lee had left open, and to the stairs. There was no other way to get down but I had too. I rolled down the stairs, each bump causing excruciating pain. I finally flipped myself over and began dragging myself to the entrance to the dinner table, a trail of blood behind me. "Please...someone..." I called, hoping someone would kill me, and I got to see Lilly's face.

Struck with fear.


	5. Carley

Carley

I glared at Lilly. Honestly. Me? Off ALL people! She really thought I stole the supplies. I knew Lee had my back. He...always has. He'd never let anything happen to me. I jerked around as the R.V. suddenly slammed into something. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Lilly barked, and Kenny pulled over the R.V. I had a _bad_feeling about this.

Lilly continued to insist it was me. "It wasn't Carley!" Lee suddenly barked. "It was somebody else! It _had _to be! It could even be someone sneaking into our camp!" I smiled confidently. "thank you, _Lee." _I sneered to Lilly, crossing my arms. "Seriously!? That's what you think?!" She said, baffled. lee crossed his arms too. "Yeah. That's what I think." She, quickly moved onto Ben. I could hardly believe this?! He was a _kid _for Christ's sake! The poor thing had already experienced enough... "STOP TREATING HIM LIKE THIS!" I yelled, trying to defend him. Kenny continued to fumble with the walker. "Ben! You have until Kenny kills that walker to tell me it was _her-" _I looked away, disgusted the way she had said "her" "-and not you!"

The teen began panicking. "I...I...it wasn't...maybe it was...!" "BEN!" Lilly yelled again. "You think you're some tough bitch, don't you? Like nothing can ever hurt you! get the fuck over it! And try taking a page from Lee's book and try helping someone for once!" Her eyes filled with hate. Pure hate. A thick slushing sound came from behind us. We all turned to face Kenny who had just killed the walker. "Now. What the fuck's the problem-" I started turning around, only to hear a bullet fire. I had maybe, 1, 2 seconds to try and see were it came from, until I saw a sliver of light coming straight towards my face. And just like that.

Something happened to me.

{That sucked}


	6. Katjaa and Duck

Duck and Katjaa

3. Some say 3rd Times a charm. I hate that saying. No, I despise it. Because my Ducky had been grabbed by a walker. 3 times. On the third. He was bitten. I knew something was wrong. He grew pale...so fast. Kenny looked at me. "Lee. I need to tell Lee." Was all he said. I nodded. He told me Carley had just died. This was probably hard on Lee. "Lee?" I called, fixing my grip on Duck. "A word please?"

Lee made his way to the front. He must've seen it too. "Is...Duck feeling alright?" He asked with uncertainty. I couldn't let the words escape my throat. I lift Duck's shirt. Revealing the bite. Lee looked away. I slid his shirt back down. "What's the plan?" This seemed to irritate Ken. "East. The same plan unless something happens. Important to stay honest with each other."

I cradled Duck. This...wasn't happening. The train moved looked across the boxcar. He looked awful. I had just told him. Clementine Sat, staring at Duck. They were...close. Suddenly Duck began coughing, and red liquid sputtered out of his mouth. "Lee! Lee I need you!" I yelled. He ran over. "Can you wipe that off his face please?" He looked grimly, before wiping the blood trickling down his face, off. "He's out of time." I said, my voice weak. I held my son close, remembering all of his birthdays. All of the Christmases, before letting out a sob into his shoulder.

The train slowly slides to a stop. I couldn't do this. This...was not possible. "Ken. It's...I think it's time." I said looking at my son, who's breathing had become raspy and slow. "This is not possible." I choked out, stroking his face. "Maybe he-" I couldn't take this. Kenny and I both knew Duck wasn't going to make it. Why was he making it harder on himself? "NO." I said, my voice stern. "Jesus! Isn't there some sort of...pill? He can just drift off to sleep?" I tried hard to fight off tears. "Right, Hon? I mean, JESUS! This is our son!" "I know!" I protested back. We both knew. "We know it's here." I said pointing to me skull. "Or nothing." "Alright. Who do you want to? You want me too?" My husband said. "No. You are a strong man, but EVEN YOU cannot do this. I...Will do it." I said, picking up my son and carrying him into the woods.

I propped him against a tree. I stared at him for a minute. I suddenly broke down in tears. "Oh Ducky. I'm so sorry. Please...forgive your mother." I said, kissing his forehead, and raising the gun to mine. "Mommy loves you." I choked out, before squeezing the trigger.

I watched as my mom hit the ground, blood leaking out of her head. "NO!" My dad yelled upon seeing her. I was taking long pauses for breathing. In fact, I couldn't really breath. "What do we do?" My dad said picking up the weapon. The rest of the conversation was muffled. I began struggling for air, each breath more forced then the last , until k couldn't breath anymore, head fell against the side of a tree.

Followed by a loud gun shot.


	7. Chuck

Chuck

I watched the folks who had experienced the worst, disappear into a gate, when I decided it was time for me to flee as well. I sped around the corner, dead hanging all over me. I had finally made it, into a little shop, when I saw one walker begin to stumble towards me. I reached for my shovel, right as it closed in to bit me, blood splattered on my face.

As the walker fell, I saw someone in an orange hoodie. "Well...guess I owe ya an 'pology." I said, recovering from shock. The person shrugged, and pulled down their mask, and hoodie. "Well, I guess ya do grandpa." The girl said with a laugh. " Name's Chuck...Charles if yer fancy." "I'm Margret...but seriously if you call me that, I plunge this weapon into your skull. Call me Molly." She said seriously, before smiling.

"Well, I reckon' you should get goin'" I said gesturing towards the door. "What about you, Grandpa?" She said, looking concerned. "I'll be fine. Don't worry bout me. Plus you don't want a Grandpa lie me slowing ya down." I said with a smirk. "...good luck." She murmured before leaving the shop. I smiled, until she was out of site, when lift up my sleeve, to reveal a big gap of missing flesh, were one of the walkers bit me.

I traveled on the cobblestone road a bit, until more of the walkers started filling in the streets, so I made a dash for the sewers. After seeing I was alone, I sat down, and leaned against a wall, and took out the gun I kept. For emergencies only. Hell, if this wasn't an emergency, I don't know what is. "Wish I had some Bourbon." I muttered, before lifting the gun to my temple and pulling the trigger.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

|AUTHORS NOTE|

Ok, hello yes hi. :3 Um, just out of curiosity, if I were to write another story, which character would you guys want it to be about, and kind of the plot of the story. Oh, and tinsy question? How do you guys like the story so far?! And which chapter has ben the saddest/if there is one.


	9. Ben and Kenny

Ben \You have no idea how long I've been dreading this...\

I watched the line in front of me shorten, as Lee jumped, then Omid, Then Christa, and then Kenny. I stepped on top of the balcony, and as a stood, I felt the balcony give away. I tried to jump, but managed to slam my face into the brick wall of the next building. I helplessly plummeted to the ground, before feeling my body crumple on the ground.

My legs are broken. Defiantly. I can...feel the bone of the left leg sticking out. "k-Kenny?" I called weakly. "Its ok Ben. I'm here." The older man said, his voice calm. Lee zoomed down the ladder, and next to Kenny. "...my legs hurt." I called softly. _good job Ben. Now they've gotta carry you around! You screwed something else up!_I thought, silently scolding myself. "I'm sorry." I said, looking up at Kenny and Lee.

"Alright lets get you-" Kenny stopped in the middle of his sentence, staring at my chest. "Its gonna be ok. I'm ok. I'm ok." I repeated. Lee and Kenny continued staring at my stomach, forcing me to sit up. that's when I saw it. It hit me like a brick wall, and I knew...there was no hope for me. I saw the metal object sticking out of my stomach, and put a hand on it.

I leaned my head back on the ground. Kenny noticed my loss of hope. "its ok! we're gonna get you up." he said, his voice panicky. He began pulling on my torso, and I groaned in pain. It was bad, horrible. You don't experience real pain. Until your impaled with a metal pole. Lee looked around. "Quick! yank him off that thing! fast, like a Band-Aid!" My eyes went wide "N! Please!" I begged Kenny, who started pulling on me again. Then I heard it. that god awful moan of a walker. And then...I saw it. My nightmares coming true, except this time, even if I _wanted _to get away, I couldn't.

"Oh God! Don't let them get to me!" I pleaded, after seeing them both look at the ladder. "Get outta here! She needs ya Lee!" Kenny yelled to Lee. "How many bullets ya got? this one's only got one left in it!" I began to get frantic. "Please don't let them get to me!" I begged, tears swelling up in my eyes. "One." Lee answered, his voice grim. Kenny snatched the bullet. "Get out of here!" Kenny yelled again. "No man! I'm not leaving!" Lee argued. I couldn't help but let a little whimper escape me, the walkers were closing in on both sides. I wasn't getting out alive. "What did I jus' say!?" He yelled, before shoving Lee and slamming the gate on him.

Lee shook his hand, and slammed on the gate. Kenny turned to face me. "I'm here kid." Kenny said quietly. A walker came from behind him, and took a bit out of Kenny's shoulder. "AHH! FUCK! KENNY PLE-" I started, before he whipped out his gun. "I won't be far behind ya kid." Kenny said with a nod. Before pulling the trigger.

I didn't hear another gunshot, not long after.

|I decided to kill Kenny in this. I DONT KNOW WHY THO. I LOVE KENNY. BUT I KINDA WANTED HIM TO BE WITH KATJAA AND DUCK.|


End file.
